a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for allocating a frequency for wireless audio communications, a frequency information server, a transmitter-receiver device, mobile wireless audio communications apparatus, and a wireless microphone reception system.
b) Description of the Related Art
Wireless microphones and wireless in-ear monitors are becoming increasingly popular, while the frequencies available for their operation remain limited. Therefore, the available frequency ranges must be used multiple times, for example, with respect to place or time. Consequently, usable microphone frequencies must be calculated and correspondingly coordinated. Active protection against interference or reduction of interference is made possible by taking into account external sources of interference arising from other wireless applications.